Richard the Lionheart/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Alexander the Great (by Goddess of Despair) Alexander the Great, King of Greece, had begun preparations for his attack against the English. Swords were sharpened, the area was mapped, and all that was left was to gain some allies. Alexander’s first choice was to gain the gods’ favor, a relatively simple task. The Greeks herded a pig to an alter and laid the animal on top. As the Greeks continued with the ritual, Richard the Lionheart and his troops closed in on the camp. Richard was mounted upon a white horse, whilst the rest of his men were on foot. As the English laid eyes on the Macedonians, they were disgusted. “Heathens” Richard said “They are all heathens! William, load your crossbow!” The crossbowman did as he was told and loaded a bolt into his weapon. Moments before a Greeks could kill their intended sacrifice, a bolt found its way into the skull of one. The English charged as the Greeks scrambled for their weapons. One Greek grabbed a sarissa spear and thrusted, however he failed to penetrate the knight’s shield. With a swift slice, the knight severed the sarissa shaft with his longsword. The Greek dropped the weapon, drew his kopis, and charged, however his efforts are only rewarded with a decapitating swing of the knight’s broadsword. The knight turned his attention to Alexander, who was now mounted on his horse, wielding a Greek bow. With roar, the knight charged towards the king of Greece. In response, Alexander simply fired an arrow, which rammed into the Englishman’s head. Suddenly, Alexander felt a crossbow bolt hit him in the back. Fortunately his armor protected him, but the strike was unsettling feeling. Either way, Alexander fired an arrow, which struck the English crossbowman in the throat. Meanwhile, a knight and a Greek were exchanging sword swings. The Greek thrust at the knight, who blocked with his shield. The knight slashed horizontally, but the attack was parried and the Greek stabbed the knight in the head. However the Greek soldier has little time to react as Richard the Lionheart rides by and decapitates him with his broadsword. Alexander took aim, but instead of trying to hit Richard, he fired the arrow at the horse. The animal collapsed upon impact, throwing Richard onto the ground to the delight of Alexander. The Greek dismounted and approached Richard cautiously. The knight managed to get to his feet as Alexander swung his sword; however the slash did no damage to the chainmail and gave Richard an opening. Richard struck Alexander's leg with his sword, bringing him to his knees before thrusting his broadsword into his head. Richard kicked Alexander's body away, and roared in victory. Expert's Opinion Whilst Alexander was a better tactician and wielded a better sword, Richard the Lionheart's more durable armor and weaponry were simply too much for Alexander to overcome. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage